


The Wedding

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, West Wing Title Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do look good in a tux. And I looked fantastic in my dress."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to luzdeestrellas for looking it over. For [**the West Wing title project**](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/1487052.html).

She says it doesn't matter, and anyway, it was the best way to do it. She means it, too, childhood dreams of a ruffled taffeta wedding gown and a five-tiered cake studded with butter cream rosettes long gone. The small, _private_ ceremony had made her weep with joy, better than anything she could have imagined as a little girl. Her parents had flown in from Wisconsin, and Josh's mother had come up from Florida. Sam had been there, of course, and CJ and Danny--CJ looking tanned and healthy in a way Donna couldn't really remember ever seeing her. Even Toby had sent flowers, and Josh hadn't thrown them away.

"I looked good," Josh says sleepily, his lips soft against her temple, his breath stirring her hair. "I always look good in a tux."

"Who doesn't?"

"Donna!"

She laughs and presses a kiss to his cheek. "You do look good in a tux. And I looked fantastic in my dress."

"I liked it." He slides a hand over her hip, the metal band of his ring smooth against her skin. It tickles.

"I know you did." She can't hold back a smile, though she manages not to laugh--she's been laughing all day, her happiness too great to be contained. "I told you it was worth the money."

"And you're not taking it back tomorrow."

The dress in question lies on the floor of the hotel room, pale against the dark carpet. She's pretty sure the studs from his shirt are scattered around down there too. She hopes she remembers to slip her shoes back on when she gets out of bed. "I'm not."

"Because that would be stealing."

"Because my current boss pays me a livable wage." He opens his mouth to argue and she laughs against it, rolling them over so she's on top. "Hi."

"Mrs. Lyman, fancy meeting you here."

She rolls her hips. "Well, it is my wedding night."

"Then we better hurry before your husband shows up."

"He's a very powerful man, you know."

"And a very lucky one."

"I can't disagree with that."

He laughs, then, and rolls them in the other direction, until the sheets are soft and warm at her back and Josh is cradled between her legs. She draws him down into a kiss, and thinks he's not the only one.

end

~*~


End file.
